1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to solid state pressure sensors and, more particularly, to pressure sensors which have a relatively long narrow shape.
2. Background Art
Solid state pressure sensors are being employed in a variety of new applications because of their small size and compatibility with other electronic systems. Semiconductor chips or die are generally used as the pressure sensing elements. Because the semiconductor die have a thin flat shape, they have, in the prior art, generally been placed in packages having a similar aspect ratio. However, in many applications where it is desired to use solid state pressure sensors, comparatively flat packages or housings for the sensors are not convenient. Further, prior art solid state pressure sensor packages have generally been custom designed for each mode of attachment to the system containing the pressure being measured. Thus, many different package styles must be handled in manufacturing and in use in order to accommodate the different attachment modes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved axially arranged solid state pressure sensor assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved solid state pressure sensor assembly in which the semiconductor sensor die attaches to a universal internal sub-assembly which will fit within a variety of external or outer housings adapted to connect in different ways to the vessel in which the pressure is being measured.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an improved solid state pressure sensor sub-assembly which may be functionally tested prior to being installed in its outer housing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved axially arranged solid state pressure sensor assembly having the sensed pressure inlet at one end of a cylindrical assembly and the electrical leads and reference pressure inlet at the opposite end of the cylindrical assembly.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide improved solid state pressure sensor assembly in which the reference pressure inlet connection may be combined with the electrical connections in a common unit.